Destiny is for the lucky
by Jane-Elle
Summary: This is fluff, if you've ever seen one! So, you've just gotten yourself a bf, and you're in love? Read... And for all the others... r&r...


Lavender sighed

Disclaimer: Me no own. Me no gain. Me not happy!

A/N: Well, this is an unusual couple. Don't now how I got the idea, but I got it. Have fun, and do tell if you liked it!

---------()*----------()*-------------()*------------()*-----------

Lavender sighed. Here she was, sitting alone at her table at the Yule Ball. Seamus had left her for some Beauxbatons girl and seemed to be enjoying himself very much. She sighed again and stood up. Pushing her way through the dancing couples, she walked outside. It was peaceful and beautiful there. Lavender inhaled the night's scent deeply and sat down on a bench.

The velvety sky with its stars like fairy lights seemed even darker than in the Great Hall. Lavender drew another deep breath and began to relax. She started to see the beauty of the night more detailed. The stars weren't all shining brightly. Some glowed very faintly, while others shone almost too bright. It seemed like the bright stars borrowed their light from the weaker ones and therefore made them die.

Lavender looked up, startled. She'd been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the bushes in front of her behaving very oddly for bushes. They were shaking and giggling, and every few seconds a silent moan was heard. That certainly wasn't normal behaviour for bushes, so Lavender decided to have a look at it. She didn't think about the fact that she could interrupt one of the couples making out there, so she just lit her wand and stepped into the bushes.

She only caught a glimpse of the girls' blonde hair before she got up and ran towards the Beauxbatons' carriage. Then she turned to the boy, who was still laying half-naked before her.

"Seamus!" she shrieked after a while, when her mind made the connection to her mouth. It seemed like heaven was tumbling down on her. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes. She closed her eyes and stood still for a moment. When she opened her eyes again, no one was standing in front of her. It was like nothing had happened. Only Lavender had been a witness of it. She felt like all of her senses had been shut down. She was only aware of a dull feeling in her stomach. Lavender walked back to the Great Hall with a vague idea of where she was going.

She was shaken out of her almost unconscious state when she bumped into a chair. Did her senses fall down on her before, now they seemed like they worked overtime. Everything was much clearer to her than before. However, when she relaxed a bit, her senses dropped to their normal level and the pain in her stomach was hardly noticeable. She started to look around a bit. If Seamus could have fun, then why couldn't she?

"Lav! How are you and Seamus doing? Or, better question, where is he? Fetching you some drinks?" asked Parvati and sat down next to her.

"He's fetched something alright," muttered Lavender under her breath.

"What did you say?" asked Parvati, obviously not paying attention.

"Nothing Parv. How's it going between you and him?" asked Lavender. The Beauxbatons-boy she was pointing at walked towards their table with two drinks in his hands.

"Michel? Everything's going just fine," answered Parvati with a naughty smile. The boy had reached their table and sat down next to Parvati, who snuggled up against him. He started to smile and caressed her hair.

Lavender decided that they could use some privacy and stood up. She walked around a bit, and stopped dead in her track when she saw the boy.

She assumed he was form Beauxbatons, because of his silver-blonde hair. His dressrobes weren't very tight, but enough so to show that the boy had muscles, even from behind. He sat alone at his table, just like she'd done only a few moments ago.

Lavender scraped all of her courage together and walked towards the boy. She tapped him on his shoulder.

"Would you like to dance with me?" she asked, but the moment the question left her lips she felt sorry for asking. In front of her sat Draco Malfoy.

Draco was bored. He'd always hated balls and such. Ever since he was old enough to walk, his parents'd dragged him along to all kinds of parties.

Pansy had run of at some point. To him it could've been 20 seconds or 20 minutes ago. He was startled when someone tapped him on his shoulder. Slowly he turned around, and saw a pretty girl with honey-blonde hair, amber-coloured eyes and fine-cut features.

"Would you like to dance with me?" she asked. Draco was surprised, and it looked like she was even more so when she recognised him.

She turned around. "Wait," said Draco, not willing to let her slip through his fingers. "What's your name?" he asked.

The girl looked confused, not expecting the question from the Slytherin. She hesitated a moment, then answered him. "Lavender."

Her name triggered a storm of thoughts in his head. 'She is a Gryffindor!" shouted the reasonable part of his mind. But his heart yelled with a force so strong that it almost swayed him off his feet. 'Say yes! Don't let her slip away!' 

Draco drew a deep breath. "Yes, I'd like to dance with you."

Lavender felt ashamed. Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin! She didn't fail to notice how amazingly good he looked. She felt something blossoming in her heart, but wasn't ready to give in to it yet. She turned around and prepared herself to walk away, when she heard him asking her to wait.

"What's your name?" he asked. Lavender was confused. How come he didn't recognise her? It was not like she was always the centre of attention, but they'd shared classes for four years now. On the other hand, she hadn't recognised him at first either. 

"Lavender." 

It seemed like he finally realised who was standing in front of him. Lavender could almost see the thoughts running through his head.

When he opened his mouth to say something, Lavender prepared herself for his, no doubt, malicious answer. Needless to say she was surprised when he said he'd like to dance with her. His answer had caught her off guard, swaying her off her feet. The blossoming love in her heart exploded with such a force that even a bomb was nothing compared to it.

He took her hand and lead her to the dancefloor. Gently he placed his arm around her waist. With his other hand he grabbed hers and they started to dance. Awkwardly at first, but slowly they adjusted to each other.

They were lost in the music and each other. Neither of them noticed the stares they got from both Slytherins and Gryffindors. They drew closer to each other until they were standing so close even a straw couldn't have gotten between them.

Lavender heard his heart beat with every breath he took. His muscular body against hers felt so good. She placed her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. He smelled like a frosty night during winter.

Draco felt her body against his. It felt so good and natural, that he couldn't imagine ever dancing with anyone else. She had the perfect height for him, enabling her to lay her head on his shoulder without making it feel uncomfortable. He felt her warm breath against his neck, her cinnamon-scented hair tickling him a bit.

Slowly he raised his hand to touch it. Her hair felt soft to his touch, as if it'd been waiting to be touched by him.She snuggled up closer to him and he placed his hands behind her back. He felt her stiffen, but a moment later she relaxed, and responded by putting her hands behind his neck. She looked at him with devotion and love in her eyes. His heart melted and he wished the song would never end.

Lavender was in heaven. She didn't care about the Malfoy'sbad name. She was with the boy she loved, and she didn't want to be anywhere else. She shivered when he touched her hair and snuggled up closer to him. She wanted to become one with him. Them being together felt so right. The feelings she once had for Seamus felt childish and forgotten now, teenage love. Somehow, Lavender knew she and Draco belonged together.

He slid his hands behind her back and Lavender felt herself stiffen. She still couldn't surrender herself completely to the raging storm of love inside of her. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Then she opened her eyes again and placed her hands behind his neck. Lavender looked up at him, and she felt all her resistance crumbling down.

Lavender and Draco didn't notice they were the only ones left on the dancefloor. The teachers looked touched by the love radiated by the couple. Even Snape didn't look as nasty as usual. The students regarded the pair with mixed feelings. The ones who were in love smiled knowingly, while the others just looked. Everyone knew what was going to happen when they closed in.

Lavender saw his head coming closer to hers. Their lips were only a few inches apart and she could feel his hot breath on her lips. Finally she surrendered herself completely and leaned in to kiss him. She felt his hungry lips plundering hers, passionately, craving and dominating. His tongue slid along her lips. Lavender felt her knees weaken and hung onto him. She opened her mouth a bit, far enough for him to slip his tongue in. She decided she should do something too, and their tongues mad. They fought a fierce battle, with no winners or losers.

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other.

"I wish we were that young again, Albus," she sighed. Dumbledore only smiled and put an arm around her.

The song ended, and the band played a faster song. Draco and Lavender stopped kissing. He let her go, but held on to her hand.

"Come with me," he said, out of breath. Her eyes were misted, and it made her even more beautiful. Draco led her outside and they walked in silence for 10 minutes. They stopped walking and lay down by the lake. 

Draco looked at her with love-filled eyes and played with her hair. Lavender closed her eyes, sighed and welcomed his embrace and caressings.

And the stars looked down on them, as the night disguised their naked bodies in the sand. They did their best to shine as brightly as they could, especially for the two young lovers. The were destined for each other. 

---------()*--------------()*--------------()*---------------()*------

A/N: jup, the end! You like? If you did, then sign the lil' box below. Don't be afraid if it barks…


End file.
